Karaoke
by emication
Summary: The Gundam boys and Relena go to a karaoke bar. Heero and Duo want to have a little fun but, but Relena takes it the wrong way.
1. Kryptonite

Title: [ARC]Karaoke Part 1: Kryptonite  
Author: Emily, roguegirl@att.net  
Warnings: Well, let me just give a synopsis. It's sort of a karaoke competition, and I'd say more but I realized you can just read to find out. Um...let's just brace you for shonen ai and potentially bitchy Relena.  
Comments: [Lyrics] and /thought/ and *emphasis* will be indicated as shown. Song perfomed by 3 Doors Down. Relena's POV.  
  
*~**~*  
  
/Heero's here!/ Relena's mind screamed with joy. It was an informal celebration marking three years after the war, two years after the Mariemaia debacle, and Heero Yuy was leaning against a back wall chatting casually with the other pilots.  
  
He had changed, too. Physically he was taller and, if at all possible, Heero appeared stronger, but he acted much differently temperament wise, as well. More relaxed, less conspicuous. It was almost as if in the two years since they'd last seen each other, the Perfect Soldier within him had died, and the new Heero was used to the peace, war only a memory.  
  
A chorus of drunken cheers interrupted Relena's thoughts. /I'd be much more comfortable back home. Why did Duo suggest we come to such a filthy hole anyway?/  
  
It was Duo's idea that they leave the palace for the bar. He had used the excuse that the mansion was too formal and a more casual setting was preferable. Heero had nodded his agreement, so of course Relena had Pagan bring them to the nearest...entertainment complex.  
  
The cheers were joined with catcalls and various flying food items as a particularly off-key, extremely drunk woman made an attempt at a song that was popular during the late twentieth century. The woman performed an obscene and risque dance move when she got to the chorus slurring "hit me, baby, one more time" and promptly passed out, taking a tumble off the stage, but no one took heed to the crumpled, unconscious form on the floor. They just ordered more drinks and searched for a new form of entertainment.  
  
"What'll it be, ma'am?" the bartender asked.  
  
/"Ma'am"? Does this man live in a cave? How does he not know who I am?/ "Uh...just a Sprite, please." Relena ignored the look the bartender gave her and thanked him. Apparently no one drinks Sprite at a bar anymore.  
  
She reached the pilots, almost getting trampled by a few men dashing outside in a hurry, and slid into the booth next to Quatre and across from Duo. Trowa was near the window, and Wufei sat across from him on the other side. /Wait a minute.../ "Where'd Heero go?"  
  
Duo shrugged. "We'll find out soon enough." The braided former-pilot turned his head slightly to the left, his friendly grin turning into one of manic glee. He nodded his head in the particular direction, and Relena turned to see what he was motioning to.  
  
Relena almost had to spit her Sprite back into the glass. /That can't be...he'd never do such a thing, would he?/ Heero was standing on the stage, microphone in one hand, and seemed to be selecting a song. She tossed Duo a questioning glance.  
  
"You'll see!" he replied, and the leader of the Sanc kingdom could have sworn she saw a gleam of something in his violet eyes. /Must have just been a lighting trick... The lights aren't that bright in here. All the bulbs are red, after all./  
  
Heero's eyes were closed as the speakers broadcasted the first few measures of the song. Since all the songs in the karaoke machine were just the instrumental versions, the person on the stage was left to fill in the words him or herself. Relena was quite pleased with the sound that *her* Heero's voice made in song.  
  
[I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind.  
I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time.  
I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon.  
I feel there's nothing I can do. Yeah.]  
  
He had his eyes opened now, and Relena felt trapped in the deep blue depths, drowning in the sound of his voice in the air around her. None of the others seemed surprised at all. Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa were deep in conversation, but she couldn't make out the words over Heero's voice. Duo was watching with a smile on his face, tapping the song's beat on the table with his right hand.  
  
[I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon.  
After all I knew it had to be something to do with you.  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
as long as you'll be my friend in the end.]  
  
Relena blinked suddenly as a realization hit her. /He's singing to me. He has to be! Heero's looking right over here, and the song must be describing us. Oh, Heero.../  
  
[If I go crazy, then, will you still call me Superman?  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?  
I'll keep you by my side with my super human might.  
Kryptonite.]  
  
Relena couldn't help but smile. This was his way of admitting how he really felt for her. It had taken him more than three years to confess how he felt for her, and now he was sharing his feelings so openly and publicly. Relena felt pride blossoming in her chest. Not only is Heero attractive, smart, and determined...he's sweet, kind, and romantic, as well.  
  
[You call me strong; you call me weak, but still your secrets I will keep.  
You took for granted all the times I never let you down.  
You stumbled in and bumped your head.  
If not for me then you'd be dead.  
I picked you up, put you back on solid ground.]  
  
/I can't believe I doubted his feelings for me!/ Relena looked over at Duo quickly. He happened to be looking in her direction, so she smiled warmly and turned her attention back to Heero. /At one point I thought of Duo as a threat and that he had corrupted Heero in some way to get him for himself! How desperate was I!? Heero's mine mine mine mine mine, and this only cements the fact./  
  
[If I go crazy, then, will you still call me Superman?  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?  
I'll keep you by my side with my super human might.  
Kryptonite.]  
  
/Oh, Heero, I'm your kryptonite, aren't I? You're only one, true weakness because of the feelings we have for each other. I hope you speak to me after this. We have so much lost time to make up for.../  
  
[If I go crazy, then, will you still call me Superman?  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?  
I'll keep you by my side with my super human might.  
Kryptonite. Yeah!]  
  
Everyone in the bar was clapping along with the beat, and Duo whistled between his fingers, joining in with everyone's clapping and mouthing along with the words. /Heero has been looking in our direction the whole time. Surely he has been singing to me. That is why he accepted my invitation. That is why he agreed to go to this dive at Duo's suggestion./  
  
[If I go crazy, then, will you still call me Superman?  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?  
I'll keep you by my side with my super human might.  
Kryptonite.]  
  
Relena got up right when Heero slid the mic back into its stand. /I have to talk to him!/ Then she got an idea. A secretive smile slid across Relena's face. /Two can play at this game./ She changed her trajectory and went to the stage with the karaoke box as her goal.  
  
*~**~*  
  
End Part 1 


	2. Hero

Title: [ARC]Karaoke Part 2: Hero  
Author: Emily, roguegirl@att.net  
Warnings: Well, let me just give a synopsis. It's sort of a karaoke competition, and I'd say more but I realized you can just read to find out. Um...let's just brace you for shonen ai and potentially bitchy Relena.  
Comments: [Lyrics] and /thought/ and *emphasis* will be indicated as shown. Song perfomed by Enrique Iglesias. Duo's POV.  
  
*~**~*  
  
Duo's grin got even wider when he saw Relena head towards the stage. /Everything's going to plan.../ Heero had rejoined them at the booth, taking the place Relena had vacated moments before. Duo offered the other a thumbs-up, and Heero nodded in agreement. /Perfecto!/  
  
Relena was standing on the stage, microphone still in its stand and her slender fingers cupping below the mouthpiece. She hit the karaoke machine's play button with the toe of her high heels and started singing immediately with the first chords of the song. Duo didn't recognize the tune, but it was the lyrics that mattered, in this game, not the original performer.  
  
[Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run and never look back?  
Would you cry if you saw me cry?  
And would you save my soul tonight?]  
  
The music's tempo picked up, and Duo grimaced inwardly as Relena removed the mic from the stand and started to dance around the stage as she sang. Some of the young woman's moves were causing other audience members to groan in wanton lust, but Duo had to look away and try his best to restrain a shudder. /Oh, Heero, we got her and we got her good...but I really did *not* need to see *that*!/  
  
[Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die for the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms tonight.]  
  
/Yep, no doubt about it. The chick *still* wants his body. She'll get the surprise of her lifetime afterwards, won't she?/ Duo laughed inwardly. /Now after three years she might finally get a clue and leave us the hell alone. Ha! Heero'll only hold *you* in his arms if he's strangling the life out of you at the same time, and that'd create a problem if he killed you, now wouldn't it?/  
  
[I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.]  
  
Duo felt a hand grab his under the table. It was Heero. "She'll be hurt enough; we should stop her now."  
  
The braided one pouted. "And take *my* fun away? Heero, koi, this is revenge...pure and simple. And *damn* does she have bad taste in picking songs!" Duo grinned seductively and purred, "You know, I can kiss away the pain and more." Heero merely offered a small smile in reply.  
  
[Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care, you're here tonight.]  
  
/Oi, what an attention hound! She's lavashing in the wolf whistles of the drunks because she thinks it'll get Heero to pay attention. She just doesn't realize that her Prince Charming is mine. You'd think a one-time Queen of the World would have a little more in the ways of common sense or at *least* observation skills!/  
  
[I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.]  
  
Speaking of taking his breath away, Duo felt like doing just that to Heero at that point, but it had to wait a few more minutes. /Just how long is this damn song, anyway?/ His patience was running thin. Relena took it hook, line, and sinker... He just wanted to toss her in the bucket and gut out her insides. /Cruel metaphor, I know, but I had to improvise./  
  
[Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you.  
Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care, you're here tonight.]  
  
/Ojosan, you are. You *so* are. And now you're going to be hurt, but that's the consequences for being naive... Maybe not naive, but at least for being a spoiled little rich girl who gets what she wants and doesn't know it any other way./ Duo looked back to the front of the bar and shook his head ruefully. /Damn what a slut!/ he laughed when the girl pulled her skirt up a little higher, the men closest to the stage no longer paying attention to Relena's soprano voice belting out the lyrics to some sappy love song.  
  
[I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.]  
  
/Geez. What does she think will happen? "Oh, Hee~ro, you like my song?" "Hai, Relena, let's go get married!" "Oh, Hee~ro!"/ Duo groaned in disgust, clutching the Japanese boy's hand more possessively from under the table. /Gag me with a spoon./ Thoroughly bored and sick of this repetitive song, Duo turned back to the table's conversation. Wufei, acting off-kilter and most likely drunk, was going on about justice.  
  
"...Yahshee *hic* jushish ish like ah oh-nih-on *hic* it hash layahs..."[1]  
  
[I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away.]  
  
Duo moved to get up, sensing the end of the song. He felt a pull and had to sit back down, seeing a questioning glance from Heero. "Where are you going?"  
  
[I can be your hero.]  
  
The braided American rolled his eyes at the ironic lyrics. Relena, Miss Heero-Come-and-Save-Me!!!, actually she thought she could be the hero to, well, Heero! "It's my turn, koi; I want to have some fun, too!" He brushed his lips over Heero's and bounded to the stage.  
  
*~**~*  
  
End Part 2  
  
[1]::giggle:: Sorry. I've been watching too much Shrek. Everything's been like onions to me lately. Drunken Wufei translation: "You see, justice is like an onion...it has layers..." 


	3. Alive

Title: [ARC]Karaoke Part 3: Alive  
Author: Emily, roguegirl@att.net  
Warnings: Well, let me just give a synopsis. It's sort of a karaoke competition, and I'd say more but I realized you can just read to find out. Um...let's just brace you for shonen ai and potentially bitchy Relena. I really have no idea what will ensue from my fingers after the separator below. ^_^  
Comments: [Lyrics] and /thought/ and *emphasis* and (backup lyrics not sung by person on stage but in the song, if that makes sense) will be indicated as shown. Song performed by P.O.D. Heero's POV. I'm sorry if this makes no sense. It's 11:00 and I'm tired but muses need to get *something* out, so enjoy.  
  
*~**~*  
  
Heero barely registered Relena's presence when she sat in the seat beside Trowa that had just been abandoned. /Arigatou Kami-sama...she would have sat *next* to me if Wufei wasn't passed out on the bench.../  
  
Guitar chords echoed from the speakers as the next person took his turn at the karaoke machine. Men and women alike were whistling in Duo's direction on the stage, and Heero couldn't help but feel Defense Mode kick in from years of training, but it was only a secondary reaction.  
  
Duo was *his*.  
  
[Everyday is a new day. I'm thankful for every breath I take.  
I won't take it for granted (I won't take it for granted),   
so I learn from my mistakes.]  
  
He felt a hand touch his where it laid on the table. Heero jerked it into his lap, giving Relena the best deathglare he could muster with Duo's voice filling his ears, permeating the entire room. The girl seemed unfazed, and Heero all of a sudden wished he had his gun.   
  
[It's beyond my control. Sometimes it's best to let go.  
Whatever happens in this lifetime...  
So I trust in love (so I trust in love).  
You have given me peace of mind.]  
  
Heero immediately saw why Duo had chosen this particular song. It seemed to fit him. Nights spent in each others' arms kept the nightmares and memories at bay; they were invincible to the past, as long as they were with each other. They could confide their dark secrets to each other and felt no fear in knowing that the other had seen a hidden side of their character.  
  
[I~I I feel so alive for the very first time.  
I can't deny you. I feel so alive.  
I~I I feel so alive (I feel so alive)  
for the very first time (for the very first time).  
And I think I can fly.]  
  
/Duo, you already *were* more alive than the rest of us, but even I have noticed a difference between then and now. I thought it was because the war was over, but everyone needs to feel wanted. Everyone needs to feel loved./  
  
[Sunshine upon my face (sunshine upon my face),  
a new song for me to sing.  
Tell the world how I feel inside   
(tell the world how I feel inside)  
even though it might cost me everything.]  
  
"Heero, you don't have to be shy with me."  
  
/What the hell?/ "Nani?" He gave Relena an incredulous look as he felt a bare foot tracing the muscles of his calves.  
  
[Now that I know this, so beyond I can't hold.  
I can never turn my back away.  
Now that I've seen you (now that I see you)  
I can never look away.]  
  
Heero looked up quickly to his beloved, who was enjoying the attention rather thoroughly. The braided youth was moving his lithe body with a feline grace, his braid tailing after his movements. Duo hadn't seem to notice the unwanted attention Heero was receiving from Relena. /*Any* attention from Relena seems to be unwanted.../  
  
[I~I I feel so alive for the very first time.  
I can't deny you I feel so alive.  
I~I I feel so alive (I feel so alive)  
for the very first time (for the very first time).  
And I think I can fly.]  
  
When the young woman's foot got too far north, Heero reached under the table and jerked it sharply, enjoying the confusement and pain that flashed across her features. "Hee~ro..." she said much too calmly, "you've been avoiding your feelings for me long enough. I know that's what tonight's been all about, but I want to hear it from your mouth now."  
  
The others at the table were paying attention to him now...well, except for Wufei, but he was slouched over and drooling on the table. Trowa's expression was blank with undertones of urging, and Quatre's face was telling him to be honest. /The truth I have and the truth Relena wants to hear are two entirely different things./  
  
Heero looked over at Duo, who flashed him an eager smile. /He knows, and he's waiting./  
  
[Now that I know you I could never turn my back away.]  
  
No...they were in too deep now to just give up on and forget about each other.  
  
[Now that I see you I could never look away.]  
  
Only Duo saw him. Saw the *real* him, but with the American's help, maybe he'd slowly be able to let more and more people know who he was. Who *Heero Yuy* really was.  
  
[Now that I know you I could never turn my back away.]  
  
"Relena, I..."  
  
[Now that I see you I believe no matter what they say.]  
  
The last words were practically screamed into the microphone. /Duo believes; that's all I'll ever need./ "Relena, I don't love you."  
  
[I~I I feel so alive for the very first time.  
I can't deny you I feel so alive.  
I~I I feel so alive (I feel so alive)  
for the very first time (for the very first time).  
And I think I can fly.]  
  
Relena didn't respond at first. "Oh...oh..." She seemed flustered, but then laughed. "Heero, have you had any thing to drink?"  
  
Heero was too shocked to respond. He almost hit her, and regretted not doing it. Out of the corner of his eye Heero saw Duo removing the cordless mic from its stand and slowly approaching their booth in the back, still singing.  
  
[I~I I feel so alive (I feel so alive)  
for the very first time   
(for the very first time, for the very first time).  
And I think I can fly.]  
  
"Heero, please be honest with me. I'm going to ask you a simple question." Relena had taken on the tone of a mother interrogating a disobedient child. "Who do you love?" Duo was standing in front of them now, still holding the microphone and refusing to end the song until it was actually done.  
  
Sapphire met amethyst, and Heero knew he couldn't run away forever. "Duo..."  
  
[I~I I feel so alive (I feel so alive)  
for the very first time (for the very first time).]  
  
Relena blinked, confused again. "Uh...yes, Heero, that's Duo; you're avoiding the question again."  
  
[And I think I can fly.]  
  
"No, Relena," his voice was sterner, challenging her to say he was wrong. "I *don't* love you. I never did."  
  
[And I think I can fly.]  
  
Heero turned to Duo and smiled, the one, genuine smile that he *only* had for the one he loved. Kare no aisuru. Kare no Duo. He brushed the back of his fingers against the smooth skin of the American's face.  
  
[And I think I can fly.]  
  
The former Wing pilot leaned forward so his mouth was next to Duo's ear, gently speaking his response even though the microphone picked it up and broadcasted it to the entire bar.  
  
[And I think I can fly.]  
  
"Ai shiteru, Duo Maxwell, anata dake."  
  
Their lips met in a searing kiss, and Heero was partially aware of the wolf whistles and cheers echoing around them.  
  
*~**~*  
  
Owari? 


End file.
